


personal space

by vtsh_ann



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, awkward grace and strong dani
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtsh_ann/pseuds/vtsh_ann
Summary: – Ты ведь можешь спать со мной, ты знаешь это? Мы поместимся здесь обе.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	personal space

**Author's Note:**

> там была Всего Одна кровать........простите девочки я слаба
> 
> логическое продолжение вот этой работы https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380572 но может читаться и отдельно с учетом того, что грейс и дани целовались в доме карла перед финальной битвой, в которой, кстати, Никто Не Умерла.

– Я могу спать на полу, мне не привыкать.

В военных условиях спать в принципе удавалось редко, но если уж выпадала возможность, повстанцы спали где придётся: сидя, лёжа на камнях, в горах, в пыли и в грязи, согнувшись в военных машинах или, если повезёт оказаться не на поле боя, в едва уцелевших домах, на старых матрасах или на голом полу, не подстелив даже куртку потому что чем-то всё же приходилось укрываться. Грейс не привыкать к спальным местам, для сна неприспособленным. Она полжизни просуществовала в условиях и похуже, а пол в мотеле, где они остановились, даже был не так давно пропылесошен. Какая удача.

– Как хочешь, лично я собираюсь устроиться вот здесь.

Сара демонстративно завалилась на свободную кровать, скрестив вытянутые ноги, положила пистолет на тумбочку рядом, устроила переплетенные друг с другом ладони на животе. Закрыла глаза, будто действительно собирается спать вот так, не отбросив даже покрывала.

Грейс повела бровями, вздохнула и перевела взгляд на Дани, которая всё ещё смотрела на неё неуверенно.

– Я могу поспать на полу тоже...

– Нет, правда. Все нормально. Ложись.

Грейс улыбнулась устало и чуть передернула плечами, мол мне всё равно, а Дани улыбнулась в ответ, будто извиняясь за то, что так получилось, хотя её вины в том, что свободными оказались лишь двуспальные комнаты, очевидно, не было.

У старой, видавшей виды раковины Грейс в очередной раз тщательно умылась, будто стараясь смыть все прожитые переживания, всю боль, что застало это лицо, всю военную пыль что оно в себя впитало и кровь, которой там уже довольно давно не было. Она осталась в голове, и Грейс всё казалось, что если она умоется достаточно хорошо, она сможет избавиться и от этого, хотя что-то подсказывало что нет, не сможет. Девушка уткнулась в полотенце, вдыхая настолько медленно и глубоко, насколько могла, задерживая дыхание, так же медленно выдыхая. Стараясь принять своё прошлое, смириться с ним и жить дальше столько, сколько получится.

Да, она защитила Дани, Rev-9 уничтожен, они это сделали. Но что мешает Легиону выслать ещё одного, и ещё и ещё, как делал тот, из прошлого будущего, посылая идентичные Карлу модели снова и снова с одной и той же миссией, даже после того, как один из них успешно её завершил?

Ничего не закончилось. И наверняка не закончится, пока она не умрёт.

Грейс отнимает от лица полотенце, вешает его на дешёвый, еле держащийся на стене пластиковый крючок, ещё раз вздыхает и возвращается в комнату. Дани лежит, закрыв глаза и укрывшись простынёй, дышит размеренно и спокойно, и Грейс слышит её сердцебиение, сердцебиение явно мирно спящей девушки, и улыбается про себя. Сара тоже уснула, прямо в одежде и не расстилая постели, всё так же скрестив ноги, только вытянув одну чуть согнутую руку вдоль тела, вторую оставив покоиться на животе, медленно поднимающемся и опускающемся в такт дыханию.

Грейс прошла дальше и не могла не улыбнуться, увидев расстеленное для неё, сложенное вдвое для большей мягкости покрывало, лежащую на нём подушку и аккуратно свернутое одеяло. Дани, укутавшаяся в дополнительную простынь, явно очень сожалела о том, что так вышло. Киборгиня развернула одеяло и осторожно, стараясь не будить, накрыла им девушку. Не зря ведь она модифицированный организм, как-нибудь обойдётся. Дани же, несмотря на все усилия Грейс, всё-таки заворочалась в кровати, и та поспешно легла на пол и закрыла глаза, будто давно уже спит. Хотела как лучше, а получилось...

– Давно здесь это одеяло?

Девушка шептала, но нотки улыбки в её голосе Грейс всё же уловила. Играть в непричастность было, наверное, бесполезно, но киборгиня хотя бы попыталась не отвечать мгновенно.

– Не представляю.

Дани чуть громче обычного выдохнула, что Грейс расценила как смешок, потом поворочалась ещё немного, после чего привстала на локтях, не свешиваясь с кровати, оставаясь вне поля зрения усовершенствованного взгляда.

– Ты ведь можешь спать со мной, ты знаешь это? Мы поместимся здесь обе.

Грейс прикинула возможные последствия этого решения, приподнялась и села, повернула голову в сторону девушки, различая даже в темноте её лицо.

– Ты думаешь?

Дани улыбнулась и откинула одеяло в приглашении.

– Всё худшее позади, Грейс. Мы пережили битву с терминатором, неужели не справимся с делением кровати?

Насчёт худшего Грейс всё ещё не была так уверена, но в чем-то девушка была права. Неужели они не справятся?

– Дани, я в порядке...

– Грейс.

Дани, кажется, была настроена решительно.

– Просто не хочется лезть в твоё личное пространство и...

– Просто ложись уже, боже.

Грейс неловко подобрала с покрывала подушку и устроила её в изголовье кровати, бросила ещё один неуверенный взгляд на Дани и всё же влезла под одеяло.

– Миссия завершена. Видишь, не так сложно.

Дани вновь легла, случайно или намеренно чуть прижимаясь к ней плечом, её ноги, всё ещё укутанные простынёй, касались ног Грейс, а киборгиня, сама того не замечая, нервно сжала в ладонях одеяло, не отрывая взгляда от безумно интересного, местами чуть облупившегося гостиничного потолка. Дани же, кажется, больше интересовало её лицо.

– О нет, это действительно сложно для тебя, не так ли?

Сложно? Нет. Непривычно, волнительно и нервно. Грейс чувствует сердцебиение девушки и не знает, куда себя деть. Кровать же на самом деле ужасно тесная, или ей лишь кажется так, потому что бежать, ну или откатываться подальше, как оказалось, некуда.

– Нет, всё хорошо. Просто нужно привыкнуть.

Да, на самом деле сложно. Сложно лежать вот так вот, вплотную, и делать вид что ты в порядке, когда её ногу и твою разделяет лишь несчастная дешёвая простыня, а её голова ещё чуть-чуть и устроится у тебя на плече. Сложно делать вид, будто это обычное дело.

Дани повернулась на бок, к ней лицом, разглядывая её внимательно, будто тоже могла видеть в темноте. Всматриваться в потолок так долго было невозможно, и Грейс тоже повернула в её сторону голову.

– Что-то не так? Может, мне всё же вылезти или...

– Ты как батарея, Грейс, уверена что всё в порядке?

Киборгиня неловко улыбнулась.

– Вообще-то не очень, но я справлюсь.

– Мы вроде не оставались наедине после... Того случая...

Поцелуя в доме Карла, да. Не оставались. Грейс тогда считала, что и не придётся, ведь в успех того плана она верила слабо, считая, что проживает последние свои часы, не особо заботясь о будущем, которого для себя не видела. А теперь они лежат друг к другу вплотную, лицо Дани в каких-то несчастных сантиметрах от её собственного, а Грейс не знает куда себя деть и рассматривает потолок, и температура снова скачет, теперь хотя бы без трясущегося, слабо контролируемого тела, но может потому что сейчас она лежит, а стоит ей встать на ноги, и они тут же подкосятся и она рухнет на пол. Проверять это предположение она не собиралась.

– Сколько тебе лет, Грейс?

Этот вопрос в сложившейся обстановке казался киборгине таким нелепым и невписывающимся, что от неожиданности она даже рассмеялась.

– Достаточно, чтобы ежедневно выметать из комнаты ссыпавшийся с меня песок.

Дани засмеялась в ответ, уткнулась лбом в её плечо. 

– Модифицированный организм не умеет преобразовать песок в энергию?

– Ну нет, технологии будущего, к сожалению, не настолько хорошо развиты!

Грейс чувствовала кожей дыхание Дани и внезапно осознала, что, несмотря на повышающуюся почему-то температуру тела, это действует на неё успокаивающе. Она вновь уставилась в потолок, но уже менее неловко, чем раньше, вслушивалась в дыхание не собирающейся засыпать Дани. Долго молчать она не умела.

– Это действительно ужасно тесная кровать.

Дани в ответ лишь осторожно закивала, не отнимая лба от её плеча, словно ласкаясь к ней подобно кошке.

– Ты давно уже вторглась в моё личное пространство, Грейс. Своим появлением тогда на заводе, наверное.

Грейс вздрогнула, и что-то ёкнуло в животе, когда Дани коснулась его, оголённого задравшейся майкой, и, не собираясь на этом останавливаться, прошлась по нему до противоположного бока, обнимая талию. Киборгиня вновь повернула в сторону девушки голову, а та подняла на неё свою, всматриваясь в глаза.

– И я действительно хочу пробраться в твоё. Если ты тоже...

Грейс не стала ждать конца предложения, не говоря ни слова обняла её лицо ладонью, одновременно поворачиваясь на бок, потянулась к ней сама, накрывая губы девушки своими, вплетая пальцы в волосы, поглаживая свободным большим висок. Дани поднялась от талии к рёбрам, после чего обняла её за спину, прижимаясь ближе, и Грейс показалось, что её посыл _я тоже, Дани, я тоже_ до девушки успешно дошёл.

– О боже, в следующий раз нужно будет брать двухкомнатный номер.

Грейс, неконтролируемо улыбаясь, кивнула в сторону спящей в полуметре Сары. Дани уткнулась лицом в пересеченную шрамом от хирургических манипуляций ключицу.

– Да, наверное. Но обязательно с одной кроватью.

Грейс продолжала улыбаться, накрывая девушку одеялом и после обнимая её свободной рукой, прекрасно зная, что та, находясь так близко, и без модифицированного слуха слышит и её дыхание, и учащенное сердцебиение, но киборгиня не придаёт этому особого значения, ведь негласное разрешение на внедрение в личное пространство было дано этой девушке очень давно. Или будет дано?

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что человеку, что спит рядом с батареей, одеяло без надобности?

Грейс улыбается.

– Конечно, но так надёжней.

– А знаешь как ещё надёжней?

Дани, выпутавшись из простыни, стопой коснулась её щиколотки, чуть поглаживая, после чего закинула на неё ногу целиком, втискивая пятку между коленкой Грейс и обтянутым простынёй матрасом.

– У тебя действительно очень длинные ноги... И очень, очень тёплые...

Голос Дани уже явно сонный, и Грейс только обняла её крепче, замечая за собой, что тоже проваливается в абсолютно безопасный, не являющийся следствием перегрузки сон.

***

Привыкшая вставать в одно и то же время Сара, абсолютно не выспавшаяся сегодня, уже некоторое время смотрела на деливших одну кровать девушек, спящих в обнимку, и, хотя что-то у неё внутри теплело от наблюдаемой картины, она всё равно старалась выглядеть как женщина, собиравшаяся обязательно припомнить данный случай этим двоим, кто своими разговорами потревожили сегодня ночью сон обладательницы ужасно чуткого слуха.

_Черт, и правда, в следующий раз номер нужно брать двухкомнатный._

Женщина про себя усмехнулась и, стараясь не шуметь, слезла с кровати и направилась в ванную смывать остатки частично украденного у неё сна.


End file.
